All of a Sudden
by hannahable
Summary: Two unlikely hearts find each other.
1. Rough Day

Chapter One

Who ever knew love could find you while you were hiding. I wasn't hiding out of fear or anything, it was ambivalence really. I did not hide in books, or in the darkness of my room. Empty relationships were my secret dwelling. I flirted with the idea of true intimacy with Noah but it would never stick. I was always loving him when he was with another or hating him when he loved me in those times I wanted to be left alone. It didn't work between us because it was never meant to but knowing him changed my life.

Back to love finding you… well the best stories tell themselves.

Cecelia knocked on the door and waited for what seemed like entirely too long. She heard a very loud, sad love song playing so she knocked louder. Winston answered the door with wide eyes, as if the knocking was possibly his imagining. His features softened when he saw Cece and he let her in. "Hey Winnie.. where's um Jess?" She asked trying not to show her confusion. There were at least nine candles of various scent burning in very close proximity all around the living room. Winston mood was so blue. Every time he tried to speak he just sighed. Cece was going back and forth between pity and annoyance.

"What's wrong Bishop?" She said pushing him down to the sofa and sitting next to him. She put her purse in her lap and crossed her legs. She leaned in letting him know she was truly concerned. "Come on, spit it out, you're acting stranger than usual. What happened?" She asked. He held his chest through his fluffy blue robe. "Shelby is engaged." He told her. Cece eyes widened and nodded." Oh I remember Shelby. Didn't you break up with her though?" Winston nodded." I was so petty. I had no real reason to dump her. I never treated that girl right Cece! She was a treasure. An American treasure. And I lost her. "He said.

"If you still love her, fight for her." She said. "Her fiancée is a Laker." He confessed. Cece flinched and imitated the effects of an injury. "And his name is Winton." He added, relaying the further insult to injury to her. "I deserve this I guess. I have nothing, and he can give her everything." He said. "Excuse you? You have nothing? What about Ferguson? What about that sweet career you got at the po-po? And let us not forget this fresh Mohawk. You are killing the game Winnie." She said running her hand through his hair.

He cracked a smile, finally. Cece giggled and finally rested on the couch. "So you listen to Boys II Men when you are romantically troubled?" She asked. He nodded and rubbed his head. "Jess and Nick went grocery shopping. Schmidt is still working." He told her. "Did I ask where Schmidt was?" She asked rolling her eyes and eating some of his snacks. "I just assumed you know you still have this thing for him. And he'll never be over you." He smirked. Cece did not like that observation. "I am done with that rollercoaster. I'm too old to be doing things like …. Like Schmidt. I just want us to be friends. He is so high maintenance, and loving him was always this confusing thing. I don't think it should be like that. My dad loved my mom and she knew, and vice-versa. We didn't have that." She said. "Your dad loved your mom that much?" He asked. She nodded and smiled. "He did, and they had an arranged marriage but he always told her he couldn't have chosen anyone more perfect himself. Then he got sick, and she never hesitated to do anything he needed. She watched her love die and her only thought was his comfort." Cece began to use her fingers to wipe the tears out of her eyes. "I'm sorry Winston. Today's his birthday and I keep thinking about him, and now I'm bringing him up in random conversation. Forget I said anything." She begged.

Winston brought her into his embrace." What's your dad's name Cece?" He asked, disregard her apology as it was not needed her. "Dr. Sanjay Parkeh." She said proudly. Winston didn't have to ask her to go on. Cece spoke fondly of her father and how the day of his birth and the day he died always hit her hard. "Okay now I get it. The candles distract from the smell of the tears and snot then the music drown out the sobs. You my man have mastered crying alone." She laughed into his shoulder. "You like that huh? That is from years of heartbreak and being told black men don't cry. Cece nodded and that made her sad for him, being told that because of his race and sex he was not entitled to a genuine emotion.

"Did your dad tell you not to cry?" She asked. "I never met the guy. I was the man of the house, there was no time to cry. Everyone had their position to play and I was my mom's rock. All my friends would give me hell if I shed a tear, so I just learned to do it alone." He told her. She shook her head and pointed to her shoulder. "As long as I alive, you'll never have to cry alone, this shoulder is yours." Cece announced. Winston's cheek touched his eyes because her kindness made him smile so big. Hee gave her a hug and accepted her offer with another smile. "Thanks Cece." He said. "Thank you Winston." She said as she sat the crisscross apple sauce listening to more, sad R&B. Her heart didn't feel so heavy anymore.


	2. Light as a Feather, Green as a Frog

Chapter two

Winston entered the loft at 8:00 p.m and it was empty. He had police academy and lately all he did was sleep when that was over. That meant no outings to the bar with the gang, or rousing games of True American, just work and working out, to stay in shape for his new career. He was actually loving this, dedicating his life to something and being needed. There was a team that he was a part of again and this time he was going to stick around.

He texted Nick to see where they were. He was not exhausted tonight and he wanted to hang. Nick replied informing him to drag his sorry self down to the bar. Winston obliged by taking a shower and dressing up. He psyched himself up in the mirror by doing a few pelvic thrusts and practicing his awkward lines on the ladies. To him the exchange was flawless and he would no doubt be bringing a lovely young lady home. He brushed his hair then headed down to the bar.

Nick was at the bar serving up drinks but his mind was not focused on this task. His eyes kept darting across the room. Winston followed his eyes and it led him to this man that was apparently on a date with Jess. Winston made some choice sounds as he watched this. "Jess brought a date to Nick's workplace? Foul! Fowl! Nope!" Winston said making the appropriate hand gestures. Coach and Schmidt cackled and Coahc answered him with a nod. Cece shot him a glare. No one got away with talking smack about her best friend and she was going to cut Winston off at the pass. "They broke up Winston, just you three keep your noses out of whatever Jess is doing. No meddling, no intimidating, or scaring off Oliver." She warned as she cleaned glasses behind the bar. "Oliver?" Coach asked mockingly. "He sounds like…" He was about to make a joke but Cece stared him down. "Like a nice young man." Ernie finished.

Nick had gone off pretending to take orders but he was just trying to get a better view of Jess's date. Winston still didn't like this. Nick was his best friend. He didn't like to see him like that. Cece made him a drink and he nursed his sweet pink drink trying to work up those nerves to talk to some young, hot models that entered. Cece set them up with drinks and just as Winnie was about to make his movie on the shortest one Cece called Nick back to the bar . She threw her apron down abruptly and went out back. Winston decided to see if she was okay. She in the alley behind the bar lighting up a cigarette, sitting on a crate. She seemed to be right under the moon's light and something definitely had her ticked off. Winston walked up announcing his presence so she would not be startled. "What's up Cece? You just did a diva storm-up up in there." He teased. "Those models." She grumped. "A worked with one of them not to long ago on some small thing now she's a Victoria Secret model." She told him. "Which one?" He asked. "The shortest one, she is mixed." Winston turned around and did the universal sign for yes. He was sure he could get her attention, especially if Cece put a good word in for him.

"Oh, why don't we go back inside and say hey, maybe you can hook me up." He threw in as he tried to help her up. "No Winston! I am an old washed up has-been, working in a bar, do you know how embarrassing it was to serve them. I saw all of their judgment. Even if I am just imagining it just hurts they are making it and here I am past my prime. I haven't modeled in months by choice but no one has called, no one misses me in that world. It's so messed up." She said crying. She put out the cigarette then cover her face. Winston sat next to her and point to his shoulder.

"Listen Cece. You are the most beautiful woman I know. We people see me near you the automatically think I'm famous or rich, because you're too attractive. If you love modeling… do you love it?" He asked her. She nodded. "If you love it you have to do it. No matter if you're older. I think maybe you have the right thing, just the wrong time." He said with a shrug. That did not make sense to her because no one was checking for old models unless they were previously famous. But he made her feel better. "You got you G.E.D C, nothing can stop you. So don't get down on yourself. Whatever is next, you'll crush it."He said with a smile. Cece uncovered her face and looked at him. "You really think I am that beautiful?" She asked. Winston nodded.

She stared at him and most specifically his lips. She leaned in trying to kiss him but he was oblivious. Just deep in thought. Cece finally snapped back into reality. If she kissed Winston that would be the third roommate she had kissed. She just could not be that girl. Winston finally looked at her and he smiled at this goofy face she had. "Glad to see you feel better. Let's get back inside. I am not a cop yet and it is mad skeevy out here." He said helping her up. They went back inside and then the real party began, after Schmidt and Coach made sure she was okay they started things off right. Buying drinks for all the sexy ladies, dancing on the bar. Jess was leaving with her date and Nick was just hanging in there. He didn't want to be bothered, he just wanted a few shots and to dance off beat with his boys. And that was their night.

The morning was more entertaining. Nick had fell asleep in Winston's bed with Ferguson and Winston slept on the couch. Schimdt had hit it off with the short, light-skinned Victoria Secret model so he kicked Nick out of the room. Nick was to drunk and sad to sleep on the couch so Winston gave him the bed. He decided to make the man some pancakes, Nick deserved pancakes. Soon he came out of the bedroom in a robe , hung-over. "Hey Winston… is Jess home?" He asked. Winston shook his head. "I am not getting involved Nick." He said. Nick looked around and saw her coat on the coat rack. "Okay so she is here, what time did she get in?" He asked as his follow-up question. Winston grabbed his face. "You said you could do this, live with Jess and be friends, stop trying to make things weird. You are a beautiful man, you just have to let this go. Find your own thing man." He said and released his face just as Nick got freaked out. He planted his face on the counter not wanting Winston to see his pain. "Winston, you suck at relationship advice. Shut up!" He said. "Really?"He asked. Winston thought he was romantically inclined when it came to others. Lately Cece and him had been passing advice back and forth and she always told him how in tuned he was. To think about it her issues were mostly about emotions and life.

"Hey is Cece still seeing that young guy?" He asked. Nick told him that they broke up weeks ago. Winston nodded and accepted the information quietly. He pushed the plate of pancakes and sausage in front of Nick. "Eat up dude." He told him. He hoped his heart would heal soon. Seeing his friend in pain was not easy for him.

Cece got home from work and it was pretty late. She always had mace in her hand a 'I will cut you look on her face'. She got a text from Winston and opened it smiling before she read anything. It did read 'Hey can I come over?' She looked at the time. 'Its 4 a.m. are you alright?' 'I'm fine, I just have to tell you something.' That was so cryptic and confusing Cece could not even fight it. 'Fine, come over but bring me some apple juice.' She said. Cece had no idea why she asked for apple juice other than to see if he would honor her request. Cece got into her apartment, locked up and went to take a shower while she waited for Winston. She put her hair into a bun and put on her cute purple pjs. She waited on the couch watching the news. She heard his knock and went to the door. "Hey. You sure you okay? It's 4:30 in the morning." She said neither upset or put out, she just was concerned. "I just wanted to tell you something." He told her. She nodded and led him in, then locked the door. He sat down beside her and looked directly into her eyes. This was not silly, goofy Winston so she was slightly confused. "The other night when you saw those models. I zoned off. And I kind of ignored you. I want to apologize." Cece laughed a little. "Winston, is that is? That was nothing." She said. "I was thinking about you, and how every time I'm close to you I feel like I'm in heaven. And how it's amazing that you know my name. They day that I met you was the best day of my life. And how you would never be with someone like me." He said. "But I was thinking so much I missed something, you were about to kiss me, weren't you?" He asked. Cece furrowed her brows and shook her head. "No Winnie… I mean Winston." She said trying to process what he was saying.

"Why are you lying Cece? I know it's true. Your head was titled my way and when I looked up you had your lips puckered and this goofy look on your face." He snorted. "Winston! I dated Schmidt! I made out with Coach. If anything happens with you, when it ends I'll just be the group-ho. I'm just not ready to mess things up with you or for everyone else. Look at what good friends we've become." She smiled punching him in the shoulder. "We wouldn't end though." He said with a smile. She smiled too.

"Yeah right. Winston and Cece 5eva." She said with that sarcastic tone that cover most of her words. "Well let me ask you this. Why did you want to kiss me?" Cece smiled again and shrugged, not because she didn't know it was just so simple. "Because you make me feel safe. And you listen. It just felt intimate and like we should be kissing. But I am learning you don't have to do everything that feels right." She said. He held out his hand for her and she rolled her eyes. He laughed and put his hand down. "My father was not as weird as you but you remind me of him a lot." She told him.

"I'm weird to you?" He asked, caught off guard. "So weird Winston. You dated Bertie Winston, and you thought she was normal." She said shivering. There were flashbacks of that dinner party, Bertie's weird soups and the stench of cabbage that permeated her home which oddly was not in the soups. "What were you thinking Winnie?" She asked. Cece had already guessed. His break up with Daisy had left him in this crazy space. "I guess I was just looking for anybody and she was there. I thought she was mad cool but she was crazy. I misjudged that completely." He said shaking his head then shivering. "She cut your pubes in your sleep." She said. Winston scowled at her as she fixed her lips to list the other insane things she did. "She kidnapped your cat and held him for ransom sex when you called it off." Cecelia added with a smirk.

"That's enough Cece, I guess I forgot what a real relationship is supposed to be. After Daisy cheated on me it shook my confidence." He explained. "Um.. I know how that is. After Schmidt cheated on me I couldn't even look in the mirror for a while. I kept thinking about not being good enough for him… and being so stupid! I have never been very brilliant but I know men. I know how they are always sneaking round, looking at you, always wanting something from me. I tried to resist that squirmy, little weirdo forever and then I finally let my guard down and he breaks my heart in two. I guess I rather be alone if I can't trust anyone." Winston just listened and he understood everything she was saying. Soon words got few and far between but neither of them were going anywhere except for sleep. Cece grabbed a blanket and put it over them both. She lie down with her long legs on his lap as he fell asleep sitting up.

Four months Later…

Jess smiled as she looked out the window. The day was truly gorgeous and she wanted to take advantage of it. Nick entered the room and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good morning." He said. Jess did a cute shrug to express her surprise. It felt good to be in love again. "You know that idea we all had . I think today is the day. Picnic in the park and Project get honey into Winnie the Bish's pot." She said with a wink. "Just to be clear I am not okay with the codename. I just will never be okay with that. "He said. Jessica laughed and smiled when Coach, Schmidt and Cece entered. "Hey guys! I think we should all go on a picnic and invite Portia." She said. "Who's Portia?" Cecelia asked as she flopped down on the couch with her humongous bag. "She is a new teacher at my school. She beautiful, with the most incredible natural hair. We've all decided Winston needs to get laid. He has been single too long! So we are setting him up."

Cece looked at the crew of people, perplexed. "You guys, I don't think this is a good idea." She said. "Why not Cece?" Schmidt asked about to get huffy with her. "Calm it down Schmidt. I'm just saying just because someone is single doesn't mean he needs to be fixed. Maybe he's just working on himself. Have you ever thought of that?" She asked the four buttinskys. Jess sighed thoughtfully. "I'm going to ask him." She said. "Winston! Come out here!" She said. Winston stumbled in from the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth. Since he started the force he had few days off, so he cherished them. "What?" He asked. "How do you feel about a blind date picnic today? All of us a this hottie who is also a genius." She said in a sing-song voice then did a little dance. Cece shook her head laughing. She knew Winston would say no. Winston took his toothbrush out of his mouth. " Aight." He said then walked away. Everyone cheered and separated to prepare things for the picnic. Cece went into the bathroom.

"Seriously, aren't you too old for blind dates?" She asked with a grin. "Cece…hey."He said giving her a hug. Now her grin turned into intense gaze, asking him a silent question. "So you want to know why I said yes." He asked. "Umm yeah!" She said rolling her neck. He sighed and closed the door. "You sound awfully pissed for someone who wanted to keep things light." He teased her as he stroked her arm. "Not this light." She said then heard herself. She sounded so possessive. " Or I mean I guess if you want it to be, I just didn't know you were seeing other people. You didn't say anything." She said leaning in to his embrace. "I'm not." He promised with a sincere smile. "So why did you say yes to Jess?" She asked. "Schmidt suspects something." He told her in a whisper. Noah had not said anything outright but he was acting squirmy, and suspicious when it came to Cece. He knew she was seeing someone and he was jealous. Cece frowned. These were the complications she was worried about, the reason she wanted to keep thing light. "So I have a plan." He told her. "Your plans never work babe." Cecelia admitted with a laugh. He rolled his eyes. "Just trust me." And she did.


	3. Beaches, Besties and Boring Oregon

The beach was filled with people but Jess knew the perfect spot for the seven of them. "Winston is never going to get any play." Cece said to Jess. "Jess snorted then asked why. "First of all, he has no game. Second of all a, b, c." She said pointing at Jess, Nick and Schmidt. "No offense but you three are the whitest white people. How is she going to fit in?" She asked. They looked at each other quizzically. "You're not black Cece." Schmidt said popping his lips. He took that comment really hard, he thought he was pretty down with the brown. "I'm not white either. I wasn't trying to be a witch. I just don't want Jess to be upset when this doesn't work.. I mean if this doesn't work." She said smiling. Everyone eyed her suspiciously as she took off her black sheer cover-up, revealing her nautical bikini. "Wisnton and Nikki are going to love eachother." Jess told her doubtful friend.

Schmidt and Coach began to leer and she rolled her eyes. Jess and Nick began to set up things as the others got closer to the ocean. Winston stayed nearby and then this beautiful woman approached Jess. She was cocoa brown with a mountain of kinky, cotton hair on her head. She was curvy and had these gorgeous white teeth, delightfully obstructed by a large gap. Cece watched as she hugged Jess and Jess brought her over to Winston. She introduced them and Winston suddenly was not his awkward self, but he had game. Schmidt approached Cece . "Can we talk?" He asked her. She nodded and warned him silently to keep his eyes up. "What's up Schmidt?" She asked. He was awkwardly attempting to look cool as he thought of what to say. "I miss you Cece. I have this whole in my heart, where you used to be." He told her. Cece smirked and shook her head. "I'm not doing this again." She said motioning between them. "You broke my heart, and I can't trust you with any part of me that intimately again. But I never want to live in a world that we are not friends. You help me get G.E.D., I still get that gourmet cheese of the month package you got me for Christmas. I love you Schmidt. " She said in consolation. He was upset tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Who is this guy Cecelia? I knew you were seeing someone." He accused. "And yet you still tried to come on to me. He is whoever he is, none of your business. Every time I bring a guy a round you guys rip him to pieces. You'll meet him when the time is right. Maybe when I get married." She joked, making herself snort. Schmidt noticed her smile and his scowl lightened. "You've been happy. Not as happy as you were with me but happy." She rolled her eyes. "I am learning how to deal with my feels, and realistically accomplish my dreams. I am not happy because I'm with him but being with him makes a lot of things feel right." She explained. How could he compete? He didn't know, but he wasn't ready to give up. She looked over to Winston who was taking a stroll with his 'blind-date' when suddenly a very tall guy walked up. He was very familiar with him and the shook hands, did a manly hug. Cece watched Nikki, she was about to drool over the milk chocolate Adonis. Soon they were talking exclusively. Winston had been kicked to the curb after a few minutes. He furrowed a brow and looked at Jess. She waved him over as well as everyone.

"What in the heck just happened Winston?" Nick asked. "I don't know man. I just bumped into this guy I know from playing basketball in college. He's a Laker now and she's just blew me off real smooth. See Jess I trusted you and you set me up some flaky, ratchet, braniac, groupie." He said rolling his eyes, and storming off. Jess was about to run after him and Cece stopped her. "I'll talk to him, you guys just get the food ready, and get that trick off this beach." She said following Winston down to the pier.

He sat down and she sat next to him, covering her mouth. "Baby that genius. I never should have doubted you." Cece said wishing she could kiss him but she was too nervous someone would sneak up on them. Winston was very cocky about his victory. "I didn't want to hurt her just cause were keeping secrets so I thought of Jay. He's been saying he's tired of gold diggers, that he wants a good girl. Who is better than a teacher?" He asked. Cece couldn't believe how smart he had been. She nodded. "She's so pretty." Cece said. Winston shrugged. "I didn't notice, I've been too busy staring at you." Cecelia blushed and punched him in the shoulder. "You are so smooth lately. I don't know what I will do with you." She said. "Come on let's get some food. Enough sulking, there are more fish in the sea. Girls are like buses, miss one next 15 one coming." She was about to continue with saying but he stopped her. "Did you just quote Gucci Mane?" He asked. She giggled and nodded. He kissed her and she melted in his arms. "Oh you like that, how about this, 'Every rose has its thorn…' She sang fishing for another kiss because she knew he loved Poison. There at the other end of the beach they kissed and laughed, and enjoyed their time in the sun. It felt good to not be hiding yet and still they were not ready to come clean with their buddies. "We better get back." Winston said after twenty minutes. Cece frowned but nodded.

She held his hand for half of the way then when they were visible to Coach, Jess, Nick and Schmidt the just walked beside each other. Cece walked up first."Okay so I calmed him down but try not to mention it, his ego is a little bruised." She lied so well while nabbing a carrot stick and chomping on it. Winston wedged himself between Nick and Schmidt lie down on his hands pretending to be in between sulking and thoughtful. "I told Jess this was a bad idea." Nick shouted trying to absolve himself of any blame. "No he didn't, I told everyone this was a terrible idea Winston." Noah Schmidt chimed in. Ernie rolled his eyes. " That's cold you guys. Just cold, so you're just going to blame this on Jess?" He asked but he began to lip to Winston 'It was all her idea.' Cece cackled at all the ship deserters. Jess was shooting daggers into all the boys. The mood lightened when Coach's girlfriend arrived. Her name was Tamryn and she seemed to fit very well with them. She was goofy and carefree like the rest of them. Everyone was spoken for save 'Winston' and Schmidt, but he was enjoying a very healthy sex life. Everyone was fine with accepting that Cece had a secret boyfriend. They even had their own speculations. Coach thought she was dating a male model, but he was making money as a gay male model, so no one could know he was really straight. Nick thought he was a spy. Jess feared Cece was seeing a married man, again. Winston 'thought' maybe she was seeing an astronaut. Schmidt had no opinion on the matter.

The days and night continued to pass and every time Winston finished his shifts he found himself going to Cece's house before his own. If it was late, he just wanted to make sure she was okay. If it was early in the morning he found himself missing her voice and her face. This morning he expected her to open the door sleepily as always but she surprised him. Cece was awake and food smells were coming from her kitchen. She smiled as he looked stunned. "Close your mouth before a fly gets in." She teased as she took the Starbucks cup from him. "I can't believe you're up. You don't wake up until 2 p.m." He said kissing her sweetly. She hugged him and shrugged. "I wanted to make you breakfast. Is that okay with you? "She asked taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen. He admired her flowing hair and how beautiful she looked in her night gown and robe. He'd seen her cook before but it was always dinner and here she was putting all this effort into breakfast. She picked up a spatula and continued icing cinnamon rolls she had made from scratch. Winston's jaw dropped again and Cece cackled. She fed him some icing and let him sample the fruit. She could tell he was starving and he looked so cute in his uniform.

"Catch any bad guys?" She asked as she wiped her hands with a rag and grabbed the plates. Winston grabbed the utensils and cups. He nodded as he poured the orange juice for her. "I had to fire my weapon. It was pretty intense but he surrendered, he dropped his gun and my partner subdued him. It's crazy. He pulled his gone on me over a sack of weed and a few warrants." He said in disbelief as he finally thought about it. He was not shaken up but she could see he was thinking about mortality intently. She never thought of Winston as a pensive person, but he had this way of being so aware of situations but not letting them get him down. He told her he got anxious sometimes and she had witnessed it but he always showed grace under pressure when the really serious things developed. She watched him serve her as she sipped her coffee. "You're alive and I'm very happy about that." She said sweetly, and softly.

That made him smile and he sat down. Winston eating her food made her so happy. He groaned and moaned, he slurped and savored. He was not bashful about his delight. He told her how perfect her eggs were, and how he had never had a cinnamon roll so gooey and yummy. Winston told her this reminded him of breakfast as a kid. He really enjoyed the trip down memory lane. They battled each other for the last sausage and she won. He watched her eat with a smile. Every time he looked at her his mouth turned up into a smile or smirk. She was a little more of a classy eat but it was adorable how she always poked her lips out as she chewed.

Her left foot rested on his lap and after all his food was consumed her began to massage said foot. Cece enjoy the attention as she ate the remainder of her fruit. She refrained from making noises but expressed her gratitude with smiles and words. It had been a few months since the two fell into a relationship but they hadn't yet copulated. They had initiated the act on several two occasions but the time was never right. At first it was Cece who expressed concern, but Winston agreed. It didn't feel right, it wasn't the time. They were physically attracted to each other, everything was functioning properly, it just didn't seem necessary to have sex to just say they did. They didn't need the act to get close to each other, each day did that. Sex was not an appeasement to any argument though they had their fair share. Winston hated when Cece got jealous and Cece detested how sloppy and unorganized Winston was. That was both each other's least favorite trait of the other.

"I have to tell you, I'm going to visit my mom in a few weeks." She gave him the heads up. "He nodded. "How long will you be gone?" He asked. "A week and a half. I have to visit every once and a while or she starts calling my family and tell them I'm missing, and she threatens to disinherit me. "He smiled, her mom sounded like a riot. "I'm going to miss you but sounds like you will have fun." He said Cecelia snorted and shook her head. Times with her mom were always interesting seldom fun. "Do you want to come with me?" She asked Winston seemed more alert and his eyes bulged slightly. "You want me to meet your mom?" He asked, the man was stunned. "Yeah , you would meet her, and we'd get to go away together. You'd get to see the most amazing sites of Portland, Oregon." She said sarcastically.

She watched him become very anxious but he seemed flattered. She blinked a few times waiting as he began to freak out. He stuttered for a minute, not producing any whole sentence and he kept shrugging. She leaned in to him. "Baby, chill. What do you want to say?" She asked rubbing his shoulder. "Cece, I would love to go. I want to ask you this though, do you think your mom is going to mind that I'm black?" He asked. Cece smiled at him. "My mom is not racist if that's what you are scared of." She told him. "But you were about to marry that Indian guy, she set that up." He recollected. She nodded. "Yeah that was different Winston… and I don't know how to explain it to you." She said sighing. "What about your mom, is she going to care that I'm not black?" Cece asked. Winston could only laugh. "My mom wouldn't care. When I first introduced her to Schmidt she swore I was about to come out and he was my lover. She kept telling me I could do better! She's said. Cece smiled. "My mom is worried I date to many white men. Not that she would care but it just peaks her interests. She just is stuck in her thinking. She doesn't think anyone could take care of me like an Indian man. She loves our traditions and morals. She would love me to marry an Indian man because he would be raised by someone like her, someone who fits into her perfect ideal." She finally spilled. "And you?" He asked. "I just ... I still don't know." She said. She was well thirties and she still didn't know what she wanted in her love life.

Cece had not ever wanted to be taken care of. She just wanted to be. After her father passed away being protector passed to her. She found it easier to direct than be directed in her personal life. She clashed with her mother on everything but she never loved anyone more. "I'll go." He announced. Good, bad or indifferent Winston felt right about visiting. Cece's home and meeting her family. She hoped everyone would love him. For some reason he was M.I.A during her almost wedding and she hadn't had the chance to introduce him as her friend. Cecelia was elated. She climbed into his lap and hugged his neck. His yes had meant more to her than she could have guessed.

Cecelia was at everyone's loft. Jess was grading papers and Cece was just spending time with her before it was time to catch her flight. Jess wanted to drive her to the airport but mostly just hang out before her bestie left for a week. "I can't believe you're going to Portland without me. I am always your buffer when it comes to your mother. School is so hectic now though I understand you can't schedule your things around me." Jess said slightly disappointed still. Cece lie on her lap and pouted. "I know, it sucks I just have suffer through Usha alone. She won't be that bad though." She lied. Ever since the wedding disaster she always was disappointed more so than usual. "I'm introducing her to _him." _She said in a whisper because it sounded better that way. Jess shot up from her work and looked at Cece, this was big. She had never really introduced a man to her mother.

This was big and here it was Jess had not even seen a picture of this mystery man. Cece read the look fast and turned away. "Jess please don't start in on me. We've been over this." She said. "Yeah I thought it was some kind of booty call thing, and you were just sparing me, but you're introducing him to your mom, it must be serious." She said. Cecelia looked at her and her own face was puzzled. Was that what this meant? "Um… I never thought of that." She said. When did things get serious between Winston and her? "But I tell you about everything between us. That's just like meeting him." She said in consolation. "And there is no booty to call yet." She said with a very small smirk, she knew Jess would not believe that. She scoffed loudly. "You have been holding out for five months?" She asked.

Cece shook her head. "No, it's not that I don't want to it's not right yet. We both will initiate it but things it's just not right." She told her. Jessica pouted and did a thing with her finger mimicking erectile impotence. Cece snorted. "No! He's fine down there. It's just we're not in any rush. I mean sometimes I really want to but what's the rush?" She said softly. "So you're going to be with this guy a while?" She asked. Cecelia made a face and shrugged. "Why would you say that?" She asked as she got lost playing in Jess's hair. "You keep talking about not rushing which implies, he will be around for a while." She inferred, putting everything together she couldn't help but smile. "He better be treating you right or I will track him down and do unspeakable things to him." She said. Cece smiled because she knew this meant she was giving her blessing and dropping the subject.

Ferguson came prancing through and settled at Jesse's feet. "Hey Fergie! Where is Winnie?" She asked. "Chicago, he's visiting his mom, I'm Ferguson's companion for the week." "You mean you're cat-sitting?" She asked. Jess shook her head. "Winston says he does not need sitting, he needs a friend." She snorted. They both began to laugh and enjoyed each other until it was time to leave for the airport. The exchanged goodbyes and parted ways.


	4. Sophia Had A Little Lamb

a/n I love you guys thanks for reading. Ily. Please enjoy!

Sophia was amazed by this skinny man Cece brought home. When her daughter had called and set up this visit she had in her head what this guy would look like. He was so slim, and he was hilarious. Winston was black and sensitive, silly but she could tell he was educated. Sophia watched from her porch when the two arrived. Cece was about to get out of the car but Winston stopped her and opened the door for her. For the past two days she had watched them both care for each other with such ease.

Cece had been spoiled from the day she was expelled from the womb. She was the youngest of her children and everyone played a part in making her spoiled but mostly her mother. Every action she made she was conscious of her mate's needs but did it so it seemed to be second nature. She didn't know this girl. Usha loved seeing her happy. She was about to ask what had she done with her Cecelia. She gave her the eye to let her know her posture needed to be adjusted and Cece adjusted with an eye roll. She sat next to Winston, and he sat next to her brother Nigel, the doctor and across from her sister, his twin Nigella the professor. The eldest of them all sat at the end of the table, taking their father's seat. Lauren was brain surgeon and recently turned 41. All accompanied by their spouses. The children were not present. Even in their shadows Sophia never made her feel less than anyone because of the path she chose even though her star never blazed. Her sibling were so competitive with each other but accepting of her. She wasn't like them, she never had been. When she didn't finish high school it was a source of contention and everyone was in an uproar on what she would do with her life. Usha told them all calmly. "Cece will be okay. She will find her way without your pushing her." And now fifteen years later she was still trying to find her way. But now she wasn't alone.

Winston listen to the family switch back between two languages, doing so effortlessly and tactfully. No one made him feel uncomfortable except Usha. She was studying him the entire time with a smile on her face. "So Winston what do you do?" She asked. "No mom! Why is that the first thing you ask him? Why not, where are from, what is your favorite food?"Cece whined to her mother before getting a forkful of lamb and putting it in her mouth, savoring it's amazing taste. "Because that's what I want to know. Cece be respectful, don't interrupt me." She scolded softly. "I am a police officer. I used to be professional basketball player. I wasn't very good so the only job I could get was playing overseas. That didn't work out so well either. So for a few years I lived off of my savings and I was finding myself. I think this is the thing I want to dedicate my life to." Winston replied. He had enjoyed the exchange between her mother and her. Everyone just listen to this small powerful woman, and he too found himself caught in her trance. "Wow, impressive. What made you get on this career path?" She continued. Cece rolled her eyes and shook her head. She didn't want them judging Winston based on superficial things. Winston laughed and thought about it for only a short period of time. "Cece." He stated simply. "When we were friends she noticed I was very perceptive and I couldn't even see it myself. I'm so grateful for her or I would still be wandering around unfulfilled." Winston said then looked over at Cece. Cece had looked up at him surprised and everyone looked fondly at them. If there had been any doubts about the validity of the pair they were now trampled. She kissed his cheek then went back to her lamb.

"My mother makes the best lamb in the entire world Winston." She said fondly. Winston had been dancing around the lamb eating his vegetables and rice with gusto but scared to taste something new. "You've never had lamb?" Sophia asked. He nodded. "I would never lead you wrong, try a tiny piece." She coached. He was still in her trance so he obliged. The taste touched his tongue and he was instantly gratified. He wondered why he was so nervous. Cece was very happy now. Her mother liked Winston and she was overwhelmingly surprised.

Once dinner was over everyone gathered in the living room while Nigella, Lauren, and Cecelia did the dishes."Whos would have thought papa would come back as a black man?" Nigella said as she put the food away. Cece looked at her confused whilst Lauren burst into laughter. "What do you mean?" "He is just like daddy!" Cece was young when her father passed so the older girls knew him more intimately but as she thought of all the things she knew of him and how her father made her feel so special, so brilliant, and so lovely it hit her that the little things about Winston were the same little things her father possessed. She covered her mouth in shock and laugher followed.  
"You right Gigi! I hate you… oh gosh! Is that gross you guys? Am I in need of a therapist?" She inquired. Lauren shook her head as she cleaned around her. "Every girl wants to marry her dad. And your attraction to Winston is genuine and well-rounded." She assured her. Cece was relieved and they all were still tickled. "Hey what did you say about Marriage? We're just hanging out!" Cece made clear. Her sisters continued cleaning as she sat there, their eyes began to roll.

"Shut up Cece, you're too old for hanging." Nigella warned. She was very serious and believed in marriage fully. Lauren stopped her because as tough as she was, Cece was sensitive. Their mother came in and shook her head. It was just as usual Cece was letting everyone else do the work, and she was pouting. The mother eyed her older girls and shook her head. "Who made you two the marriage police? That is my job." She teased. "You don't think Cece needs to get that show on the road?" Nigella asked. "I think that Cece is the only one who can answered that question. I mean I pushed her into finding a husband and we see how that ended. You want her to be happy, yes?" She asked. They both nodded. "Then accept her and be patient. God knows I have been with each and every one of you." She said making everyone laugh. Cece licked her tongue at her sisters and Usha spotted her. "And you, you are not off the hook. Stop being afraid to be settle down. You are not settling, just settling down." She scolded oh so sweetly. Cece eyes twitched as she listened but stubbornly refused to receive.

A/N Cece's mother is named Sophia Usha Parkeh. I went back and forth with the name, I hope it was not too confusing.


End file.
